Conventionally, a power supply controller has been provided which includes a high-power semiconductor switch element, such as, for example, a power MOSFET along a power supply path which connects a power source and a load with each other and controls supply of a current to the load by turning this semiconductor switch element on/off and also protects the power supply path to the load from an overcurrent. Such a type of the power supply controller is known that if an overcurrent flows, the potential of a control terminal of the semiconductor switch element is controlled using a control circuit to turn off this semiconductor switch element, thereby shutting off power supply (see Patent Document 1). Further, in this document, a technique is disclosed for providing a shut off time counter (timer circuit) for measuring a predetermined shut off time in order to recover once shut off power supply on condition that the timer circuit has timed out.    Patent Document 1 Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-174490